1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of supplying water in a building construction incorporating a lower reservoir for receiving the external water supply and an upper reservoir for distributing the water in the building construction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a water supply system in a building construction has a structure such as that shown in FIG. 1.
In this conventional water supply system in a building construction, there is a receiving reservoir 101 for receiving water from an external water supply, which is usually located at a basement floor. The water from the external water supply will be deposited into the receiving reservoir through a water gauge 102 and a water level valve 103. In addition, there is also an upper reservoir 105 usually at a roof floor into which the water deposited in the receiving reservoir 101 will be pumped by the water pump 104 and reserved. The water reserved in the upper reservoir 105 will be led by gravity to individual water faucets 106 provided at each floor, from which the water can be extracted.
However, in such a conventional water supply system in a building construction, when the water is not extracted from the individual water faucets 106 over an extended period of time, such as a circumstance encountered by a school building during a recess period, the water will be maintained completely still in the system, so that the quality of water will be deteriorated as a consequence of the de-activation of the water and the rusting of the pipes.